


【豆鹤】Alcohol

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: soulmate au番外 时间线在二三章之间
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	【豆鹤】Alcohol

豆原一成好不容易把烂醉如泥的鹤房汐恩拖回公寓，手一松，鹤房就贴着门滑了下去，幸好被豆原眼疾手快重新架了起来。  
终于到家了。他用大腿直接把鹤房顶在门上，一边吻上去一边解他的皮带。鹤房想要回应，舌头已经不听使唤了。  
一成，我好渴，我想喝水。  
不急，一会再说。  
不，我现在就要喝。  
豆原放过了他。你自己走的到房间吗，他说，我去给你倒。  
我自己能行，鹤房挂着墙往房间里移动。我自己能行。  
等豆原拿着水回来，发现鹤房像个大泰迪熊瘫坐在床边不省人事。醒醒，豆原蹲下身拍拍他的脸，你刚才答应了什么你还记得吗？  
他也不管对方记得不记得，直接托起对方的下巴给他喂水。鹤房一口气喝得精光，水从嘴角顺着脖颈流进半敞开的领口。  
谢谢，他口齿不清地说，这水挺好喝。  
你先上床躺着吧，豆原耐着性子把大泰迪熊扛上床塞进被子里，我去洗个澡。  
鹤房哼哼了几声，裹着被子翻了个身。

豆原顶着湿发回来的时候，鹤房正平躺在床上把自己裹得紧紧的，只露出脑袋盯着他看。  
豆原一成，有气无力的声音飘进他的耳朵，你他妈给我喂了什么？  
水啊，豆原坐上床沿，你不是要喝水吗。他看到鹤房的额头上沁出细密的汗珠。  
别蒙我，你到底给我喝了什么东西？  
一点醒酒的药罢了。豆原一把掀开鹤房的被子，使鹤房打了个寒颤，白衬衫已被汗浸湿，贴在皮肤上。  
我靠你是不是有病…  
鹤房话音未落便被翻身压上来的豆原堵住了嘴，他麻利地褪下鹤房带着潮气的衣裤，像是咬定了鹤房不会有还手的气力，强行打开了他的腿。  
你看，这不是挺兴奋的吗？  
你是变态吧？鹤房的指甲狠狠地往豆原背上抓，居然家里会备着这种药……  
说了是醒酒的，有点副作用而已。豆原从抽屉里取出一管润滑剂，往指尖上挤了点送进鹤房已经开始无意识收缩的后穴，没想到在你这副作用还挺大的。  
鹤房被突然送进的异物激得倒吸一口气。他本就全身燥热得难受，豆原毫无顾忌的视线把他所有细微的表情变化都收入眼底。他没力气继续争辩，皱着眉别过头去，嘴紧紧抿成一条缝。  
叫出来也没关系，豆原又加了一根手指，鹤房的身子抖了抖，这只有我听得见。  
鹤房没有回应，呼吸越来越急促粗重。润滑剂很快被滚烫的身体化开，化在后庭的内壁上，使豆原每一次进出都带出轻溅起的水声。第三根手指也顺利地滑了进去，豆原在鹤房的内壁上轻按着往里探，直到他的身体突然雷击一般弹起来。他双眼里蒙了水雾，像雷雨前潮湿的空气。鹤房的开关被他打开了，他知道。  
果然加点药做佐料还是好的，更容易下肚，他又想。  
他加了些速度，每次都揿在那个软绵绵的点上，把鹤房整个人也揿得软绵绵。可他还不愿那么快就认输，攥着床单的手骨节泛白，不知是在忍受极大的痛苦还是无穷的快乐。  
舒服吗，豆原吹在他耳边问。  
他张了张嘴，想要说话却漏出一丝呻吟，于是他的脸更红了，是六月雨后红蔷薇的颜色。他抬起手去安慰自己被冷落的已挺立着的性器，被豆原把住了。  
得先让我舒服才行，他说。  
鹤房眼里闪过火花般的怒意，马上被豆原的动作撞碎，和水雾混在一起。他干脆破罐子破摔，反手抓住豆原的手指往性器上靠。  
这样你也舒服，鹤房的音调被豆原弄得忽高忽低。  
豆原笑了，你知道自己在讲什么吗？  
鹤房怔了怔，牵着豆原的手指停在了半空。豆原退出后穴，开合着拉扯指间的银丝给鹤房看。鹤房啧了一声，难耐地扭着身子想要把腿合拢。  
你要还是个男人就给我快点，要上上不上拉倒。  
他这么说，豆原动作就越慢，把自己的性器顶在湿润的穴口蹭着，稍微进一点又退出来。给我命令吧，长官。他贴着鹤房粉红的耳朵说，长官想让我干什么？  
你他妈在说什…  
昨天在你公寓看到的，肩章，豆原笑道，鹤房下士。  
别在这用那个称号…我早就不是下士了。  
没有长官的命令，我可不敢轻举妄动。豆原能感到鹤房正挺着腰往自己性器上套。他也没有回应，任身下的鹤房使出吃奶的劲去觅一星半点缥缈的快感。  
明天就让你这混蛋下不了床。假如现在鹤房正清醒，估计就要狠狠揍上来。我可不能保证你早上醒来还下得了床，他说。鹤房的眼里掠过一丝恐惧，却仿佛合着期待，他用腿勾着豆原的腰往下按，你快点。  
长官的命令是什么？  
这种事情要我说吗？我手下的兵没有这么笨的。  
你手下的兵笨只能说明你没教好。  
别给我废话了，快点…  
没有长官的命令我也很为难啊。豆原歪着头看他，黑曜石般的眼睛里全是无辜，告诉鹤房他才是有罪的那一个。  
鹤房因用力而绷直的上半身重重摔回床里，朝天花板眨了眨眼，似是被空虚的身体要挟得狠，只得在这双眼睛下抬笔签下投降书。  
干我。他咬着牙迎上豆原炽热的目光，神情一如目睹江山易主的末世皇储。这是命令。  
豆原得胜的笑容一枪开在他裸露的胸膛上。  
是，长官。他一边说一边掐着鹤房的肩膀把炮碾进对方的领地里。比先前粗大几倍的异物摩擦着敏感的内壁往深处长驱直入，逼出了鹤房卡在喉咙深处一长串支离破碎的呻吟。太粗了，也太爽了。空洞被填上的一刻鹤房感觉自己被大风里的秋千甩上了天。豆原每一次进入都比之前更深，一寸寸往紧致湿热的内里攻城掠地。  
还不够。  
欲火被药引得更旺，本就快把鹤房的五脏六腑焚尽，和豆原贫嘴的几秒钟仿佛有半个世纪那么长。他只期那一瞬的空虚被填满以求保命，却忘了欲望总是个无底洞，得到更多便想要更多。  
豆原感到缠在自己腰上的腿更用力地往下勾，鹤房似乎要把他锁在自己体内，直到融为一体。他估摸着快要到鹤房的敏感点，狠狠地向里面撞去。一刹那酥麻快感爆发在体内，几乎抽走了鹤房所有的骨头。他像快要溺死的人大口大口喘着气，在寒冷的房间里形成白雾，被豆原吸进鼻腔就成了令人上瘾的大麻。他扣住鹤房的手掌继续往甬道深处反复碾去，鹤房涣散又享受的表情快把他的理智消解了，卷着他一起溺死在漩涡里。  
鹤房伸手把住自己的性器开始上下撸动，一边把豆原捞下来接吻。可他已经快换不上气了，这个吻也变得断断续续。  
我快到了，豆原俯在他唇边低声说。  
他又狠命抽插了几下，将滚烫尽数撒进鹤房体内。几乎与此同时，鹤房也射了出来。豆原压在他身上堵住难耐的呜咽，精液喷在两人的腹间，留下一片狼藉。他将性器退出来，鹤房的身子仍然在颤抖，他自己的精液混着化成水的润滑剂一点点从后庭流出来，浸湿了鹤房的腿根。  
豆原坐起身想要找毛巾去清理，下一秒就被鹤房摁倒了。  
还要…  
鹤房跪坐在他身上，抬高臀部用湿润的穴口去套弄豆原仍然半硬着的性器。甬道里残留的液体顺着大腿内侧流下去，在窗外微弱的灯光下描出晶莹的线条，直把豆原看得欲火中烧。刚刚被开拓过的后穴很容易便吞下整根，只是鹤房高潮过的身体没有力气让他获得比拟先前的快感。他卖力地吞吐着豆原的性器，向豆原投去乞求的目光。  
干我。豆原读出了他的口型。  
他把腿张开，保持着埋在鹤房体内的姿势把他推倒在床上，于是鹤房的双腿在空中开成W形，是最容易捅到深处去的体位。鹤房的眼上蒙着水的壳，被他狠狠干了几下便破裂了，泪水流过太阳穴，一直滴到枕头上。  
一成，一成。他还在嗫嚅着，好像那是一个咒语。  
我喜欢一成。  
豆原怔了一怔，没有躲开鹤房滚烫的手，一点点摩挲他的脸颊和耳朵。  
我喜欢一成，他又重复了一遍，眼里水雾氤氲，而确实在看着他。  
这是酒精和药浇灌出的谎言还是真心话？豆原在心里问，他没有勇气把问号明晃晃亮在空气里。鹤房也不会回答他。  
我也喜欢汐恩。他咬着鹤房的耳尖说。  
这是真心话还是谎话？没有人回答。汽车从窗外的街道上飞驰而过，留下大片大片灰色的寂静，仿佛这个世界只有他们俩，仿佛他只有鹤房汐恩。  
他看到鹤房在昏暗的光下笑了，笑得虚无缥缈，一如歌女离场时裙尾的红绸缎。

Fin.


End file.
